


Physics and designing

by NotQuiteCapRogers



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, F/M, Identity Reveal, Reuniting, adrien is a physics teacher, marinette is a famous designer, “you’re famous and just got asked if you were ever in love this should be good– WAIT WHAT” au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotQuiteCapRogers/pseuds/NotQuiteCapRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“you’re famous and just got asked if you were ever in love this should be good– WAIT WHAT” au<br/> Adrien is watching tv, and is surprised at what he finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. when Adrien’s brain stopped working

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks, but might be continued. It's unbetaed, and idk enjoy.

Adrien was watching tv in his apartment to unwind from a day of teaching physics. It was a talk show, a fashion one. He sighed as he remembered the years that he was on the runway. He never regretted quitting his modeling job and cutting off contact with his father. Adrien was surprised to see who was on screen. It was one of his old classmates from Collège. Marinette he remembered fondly. She was on of his first friends. They had even gone to lycée together. 

Adrien focused on the tv as Plagg ate a slice of cheese next to him.

“So Marinette you’ve been a designer for years, has anyone managed to steal that heart of yours?” The reported asked. 

Adrien rolled his eyes, of course they would ask this question.

Marinette laughed.“Well now that you mention it, yeah this one boy did.”

Adrien wondered who it could be. Marinette was quite popular with the guys. Heck even he had a crush on her at one point.

“Well don’t leave us hanging, give us the details.” The reporter begged.

“He was in my class in collège. I didn’t like him at first, but it was love at second sight.” Marinette spoke longingly. “He was always kind to me,to everyone, and never said anything when I acted weird around him. I liked to consider him a friend.”

Adrien froze, he must know this guy, but no names came to mind. Plagg smirked at him. Now why is he being smug?

“Did you two date? What’s mystery man’s name?” The reporter pressed.

“We never dated. And well I guess I have nothing to lose by saying his name.” Marinette took a deep breath, cheeks stained pink. “His name is Adrien Agreste.”

And that was when Adrien’s brain stopped working.


	2. Wait there's more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written more, and thanks to all of those who commented.

Marinette, the girl who sat behind him, who could barely speak around him, who he considered one of his first friends had a crush on him. The first thing that came to his head was ‘no way, Marinette hated him in school’ but then he tried to remember any time that she had blatantly stated her hatred. He couldn't. Then it hit him, harder than an akuma. She couldn't speak around him because she liked him. 

After that realization he saw that it had gone to commercial. “Plagg I can't believe it. Marinette had a crush on me.” 

“It's about time you realized. Now shut up lover boy it's about to come back on” Plagg said as he shoved Swiss cheese in his mouth.

Adrien focused on the TV, more intently than before.

The interviewer appeared, Marinette across from him. “So, Adrien Agreste is the son of your current boss, Gabriel Agreste. Have you been in contact with him recently?”

“No, I haven't talked to him since Lycée.” Marinette answered casually. 

“That's sad, but does that mean that there's another guy?” The reporter asked suggestively. 

Marinette rolled her eyes and made a face before answering. “Actually there is another guy.” 

“Oh throw me a bone, who is he?” The reporter asked.

“Fine, his name is-” The TV obnoxiously cut to commercial. “FIND OUT WHO THE MYSTERY MAN IS AFTER THE BREAK”


	3. Adrien said a curse word ooooo I'm telling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll, you guys are lucky, cause I have a sub in chemistry and was able to write all this. Still sucky. Also I misspelled heart in the first chapter so I fixed that.

Adrien wasn't sure what to think. Marinette had a crush on him, but now she had a crush on another guy. He sighed. Plagg yelled,“I’M OUT OF CHEESE!!!” Adrien got up and went to the kitchen. 

Adrien microwaved some leftover spaghetti, and grabbed some Parmesan cheese for the cat demon. By the time he got back the show was back. 

“Fine, his name is not allowed to be said on television.” Marinette said smirking. 

Adrien growled in frustration. He needs to know.

The interviewer didn't give up though. “Well can you tell us about him? We're dying here” 

Marinette smirked “Of course, he's a complete dork. He's always making puns, and wears black leather.” 

“He sounds like quite the character. Any details about his appearance?” The interviewer questioned.

“He's tall. He has green eyes and golden blond hair. And his smile…” Marinette said smiling. 

The interviewer laughed. “Well that's all for this interview. It was a pleasure having you here Ms. Dupain-Cheng.” 

Marinette smiled. “It was a pleasure being here.” 

‘That was it’ Adrien thought. He heard Plagg laughing. “What's so funny?”

“You humans, she likes you and she likes you.” Plagg spoke smugly. 

“Fuck,” Adrien cursed, “Marinette likes me and Chat Noir.”


End file.
